It's Been 12 Years
by FicsOnFridays6
Summary: It's been 12 years since the end of season 5. Based off the end of the Teen Titans Go! movie where they come on for a short while and say, "We just wanted to let you know that we're still here."
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off of the end of the Teen Titans! Got to the Movies ending, where Robin and the titans(the og) came on screen and said "We just wanted to let you know that we're still here." Watch the movie. I swear. I can. Not. wait.**

It's been 12 years since our world got...canceled. Literally. Yes, I know you're confused. I doubt that you even know who I am. If you do, you probably were really young.

15 years ago, we were created. Are you confused yet? I'm a TV show along with my four friends, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy. Have I properly introduced myself?

I'm Robin. You may know me as boy wonder, or batman's sidekick. They finally decided to make me a show within our universe. No, I'm not talking about 'Teen Titans Go!' That just makes me look bad.

Our universe, or what's left of it, is fading. Now that the world has moved on to awful reboots of shows: just _look_ at that new Ben 10 show on Cartoon Network! Ever since 2013, ten years after our show first aired, we've been forgotten. Not to mention that their pilot got 3 MILLION views. Yeah, we're basically gone from existence. The only thing keeping our universe intact is the fans who watched us when they were kids.

"Robin? Are you doing that weird intro thing again? There's no way that this is going to make it to the internet bro." Cyborg said. Yeah, even he's not as cheerful anymore. He doesn't even say booyah.

"He is trying the writing the intro again?" Starfire walked over to sit down next to me. Her english is improving. After all, we've been stuck here for 12 years. "Robin, it is not going to happen. It is the 32nd time!"

"Will you guys let me atleast try?" I banged my fists against the floor. "We need to get our show back! Do you want to fade away from existence?"

"Of course not, but we have to give up trying. We're not going to get the show back. Not with that random new Teen Titans Go! Movie." Cyborg sighed.

"Wait..what do you mean..a movie?" I asked, walking over to my laptop.

"Oh, that movie." Beast Boy said. "It's coming out today."

"Why didn't you guys tell me any of this before?" I said frustratedly. "This is a breakthrough! We can hack the movie, and then everybody will be talking about it! They won't think it's weird, either!"

I opened up my laptop and typed in the exact letters: t-e-e-n-t-i-t-a-n-s-g-o-m-o-v-i-e. Then it popped up! A movie! I smiled for the first time in 12 years.

"90% on rotten tomatoes?" Cyborg gasped. "Damn, thats crazy.." He whistled.

"Even better! That means more people will go watch it! Our true fans will bring us back! And look at this guys! Tara Strong tweeted this!" I cried.

WOW. Just so y'all know...at a movie session today, they told us that if the #TTGO movie kicks all butts they would do our show at the same time as #Season6 ...FOR REALS! So go see it! Even if you hate us!

"We're going to come back!" I cried excitedly. "We're not going to fade, and if we can get onto that movie, and show up, and help spread that twitter message...maybe, just maybe, we can come back on TV!t

"Are you serious man?" Cyborg ran over and skimmed through the lines with hope in his eyes.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Every single time you thought you had a breakthrough, nothing worked."

"I swear, Raven!" I exclaimed. "I'll hack into every single Teen Titans Go episode if that's what it takes to save us from dying!"

I googled the earliest showing and gasped. "The end of the first showing is in 1 minute!" I quickly started to hack into the movie, hoping, just hoping that it would work.

"This isn't going to work." Raven grumbled.

"Yes, it is!" i cried. "Oh my god it did! Everyone, come over here!"

"Dude, is it working?" Beast Boy walked over as it came into view. Knowing that I only had 30 seconds at most, I started speaking quickly. **I added some other dialogue too. :)**

"It's been 12 years." I said, and then i added something that would obviously intrigue the audience. "We just wanted to let you know we're still here-" the screen darkened.

"We are going back on TV?" Starfire asked me.

"Well, we've just accomplished something." I said as I looked through social media platforms to find anybody talking about it.

"Oh my god. People are talking about it." I gasped. "And they want DC to bring the OG Titans back!"

"Doesn't mean they're going to do it." Raven sighed.

"Well, I am prepared to hack every single teen titans go episode until we're going back on screen." I closed my laptop. "I'm not letting our world fade."

"Robin, are you sure this is a good-" Cyborg started.

I let out a chuckle. "Too late." We were going to the Teen Titans Go! people.

"What the hell, man?" Cyborg asked, shaking his head.

I pointed to my short, baby handed self across the room. "We're going to fix this."

"Are you sure, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Of course." i replied, walking over to the other me. "Hey, little dude.

"Wha-who are you?" he asked nervously.

"It's the non-baby handed you." The other Beast boy said.

"It's 2006 Robin, and I just wanted to let you know that our world is fading, and we need you to save it. Please."

"Wow, bro. You looked so much cooler when you were younger." The other Cyborg said, laughing.

I felt the animators start to put us back into our fading world. "Just keep that in mind, little me. And watch all 5 seasons of our show, and the movie."

"I've already seen the movie." Other me whined. "Why did Starfire like me in 2006?"

"Maybe because this Robin does not smell like the fish!" Other Starfire looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"Um...okay?" Starfire looked at her. "Hello, sweetheart."

The other Starfire looked at her with utter admiration in her eyes. "Was I the really the beautiful like the you?"

"Yeah." I replied, getting a smile from Star.

"And-" I tried to say but I started to get sucked back to our universe.

"Robin!" Little me tried to grab my hand but it was too late. We were back in our own world.

"What are we going to do now?" Raven asked me, rolling her eyes.

"It's up to them now." I replied. "And I know they'll make the right choice."

 **What did you think? Do you want me to continue or no?**

 **~Sara**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to switch to 3rd person writing because it helps the story. Also, the episode that they travel to is the episode called "Tower Renovation." Thanks!**

"Is it working?" Said Beast Boy.

"Al-most got it." Muttered Cyborg, typing furiously on his computer.

"Hurry, there is not much time!" Star-fire said quickly.

"They need to know we're still here!"

"Booyah!" Cyborg said. "We're transmitting!"

"This is the teen titans." Robin said quickly, seeing that the screen was flickering. "Can anyone hear us? We think we found a way back." The screen turned black. They had been trying to get back on the big screen for the past few days now, and this was the first time in days that they had managed to even say a couple of words.

"Do you really think that there is the chance that we will be able to escape the fading world?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, Star." Robin shook his head. "I don't know." Star put a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"We need to have hope that the other us will get the message to all of our old fans." Cyborg said, trying to cheer Robin up. "We're going to get back up on the big screen, I know it."

Robin just walked over to his laptop and started typing, looking at Cartoon Network. "They don't even have our old episodes on the website!" he said furiously. "The good news is, a lot of people are talking about it all over the internet. If we could just hack into the next episode of teen titans go..." He typed as fast as his fingers could and googled the newest episode. "Good news is, they have a new episode, about what happened after their movie. The viewers won't even be surprised if we make an appearance!"

"So...we're just going to hack into a tv show? Isn't that illegal? Our show is at stake!" Raven said.

"I know, Raven. We have to try." Robin said as he nodded at Cyborg, who turned on his extremely powerful computer.

"Are you sure about this, Robin? We could destroy our reboots in the process of this whole thing. I thought we were going to rely on them to save us?" Cyborg asked.

"I know, I know, I know." Robin mumbled. He stared down at his fading hands. "If we don't do something, we won't even have a chance."

"Think about it, Robin. You don't want to endanger anybody else. We became heroes for a reason." Raven said, taking his hand. "We still have things to fight for, and things that we care about. We can't give up on them so easily."

"If we fade away from existence, then we won't have anything to fight for." Robin slammed his fist down onto the table. "Cyborg, I command you, as leader of this team to freaking transmit us to the episode. It airs in five minutes."

"But-

"NOW." Robin looked at him straight in the eye.

Cyborg gulped quickly and started to hack into the episode.

"Robin, are you sure this is a good ide-

They were sucked into the computer. "I told you to hack into the episode, not take us inside of it!" Robin yelled, the stress evident in his tone. "What if we're trapped in this episode?"

"Not if they help us." Starfire pointed at the reboots.

Robin groaned as he watched them eat sandwiches made out of rocks, being all silly and goofy. They should be ashamed. They had no write to the name "Teen Titans." He deserved their place on television. They deserved a 6th season.

The frustration from the past 12 years was sinking deeper into his shoulders the more he thought about it. Those fucking reboots didn't even deserve to be entertaining kids. All they were teaching them was bad manners and jokes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Do not blame them for what they are. This is how they were animated." Starfire said softly.

"Why on Earth would children even consider watching garbage like this?" Robin exclaimed. "I'm going over there." He stomped over to where the very small reboots were.

* * *

"Yo, Robin. Can ya help me with this?" The reboot of Beast Boy asked, throwing a pile of bricks at his face. Unlike the reboot version of the Titans, Robin could very much get hurt.

He groaned as he clutched his now black eye. "What the hell?" He asked, staring at what they had built. "Are you building...the White House?" He laughed. "This can't be happening. You guys are total losers." His hands trembled. "To even think that I thought you could save us."

"Of course we can!" A bossy voice came from around the corner. Great, his reboot.

"No, you can't." Robin stated, as if it were a fact. "Well, at least let me help you rebuild the place." He stared at the blueprint, took it into his hands, and then started ripping it apart.

"Do you know why you were denied a permit to build here? Because this building is a copy of the fucking White House." Robin sighed as he opened his laptop and started to design a new and improved training facility.

"What is that?" Reboot Robin looked at his cape.

"Oh, it's a different kind of animation style." Robin responded. "Anyway, the Titans and I will build you a security filled, high quality, epic training facility. I expect you to use it."

The Titans worked for hours while the reboots just joked around about waffles. At the end of the day, Robin was glad that they'd interrupted the episode to actually get something done.

"Uh, guys?" Cyborg said, holding up a fading hand. "I think we're going back."

Robin sighed. "We'll be back." he looked at his reboot dead in the eye. "You better be ready."

 **SO sorry for not updating. I was just waiting for the new episode, and then I had to figure out how to write it... So, my updating schedule will basically be around the time a new episode of Teen Titans Go comes out. thanks for waiting.**

 **~S**


End file.
